


Say Yes

by TereziMakara



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Night on Fic Mountain Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: It's a mutant engagement!





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Created for the Night on Fic Mountain Exchange!

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

**Author's Note:**

> I've never drawn either of them before, but I think this came out okay!  
> Your request gave me the motivation to finish Evolution; when I took it as a pinch-hit, I was all, 'welp, gotta finish it now,' haha. Thank you so much for your patience and for going to the trouble of providing extra prompts, I greatly appreciate it!  
> Hope you like this!
> 
> Lyrics from _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/162375039721/theyre-engaged-d-created-for-the-night-on-fic)!


End file.
